


You're On My Mind and On My Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hrid and Kiran swap New Year's kisses with each other.





	You're On My Mind and On My Lips

Ever since meeting Kiran, Hrid hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of him.

One way or another, his gaze would always end up focused on the Summoner, tracking the man’s movements (Hrid wanted to keep tabs on him…for reasons) and outlining his lithe body through his signature white coat with a keen eye (how Hrid wished the coat wasn’t so thick—it hid far too much).

So it makes sense when Hrid stumbles upon a dolled-up Kiran in a kimono, his hair freed from his hood and his face unobscured from inky shadows,

that Hrid is then utterly _incapable_ of looking at anything else. It didn’t matter that someone’s shoulder was digging into his back, or that a drunken Tobin was merrily (and loudly) singing off-key, or that Fae and both Kanas were weaving in and out of the everyone’s legs, including Hrid’s, as a game.

All Hrid could think about was Kiran. His head was stuffed full of him, his heart heavy for him (for a while now, he had to admit), and his eyes couldn’t get enough of him (especially of those exposed collarbones. Thank the gods that his kimono fitted him loosely).

“Oh, Hrid!” Kiran’s face lights up with a smile that made Hrid's heart melt. “You have great timing—Here!” He reaches into a sleeve and pulls out an envelope. “Happy New Year!”

Hrid gingerly takes the envelope and turns it over in his hand. It was one of those party favors that were being handed out to everyone—that much he knew. And that much was the only thing he cared to know.

He wanted something else from Kiran, something more... _filling_. Something that he's been daydreaming about for an embarrassing amount of time.

And what better time than New Years to do it when there was, lucky for him, already a tradition for the exact thing he wanted?

“Hrid?” Kiran asks because the ice prince was now corralling him into a corner, his arms stretching at either side of the Summoner.

“ _Kiran_.”

The way in which it was said—with such a heavy and needy voice—and the ravenous and desperate look on Hrid’s face made Kiran shiver. “Y-Yes?”

“It’s too early to wish me a Happy New Year. The year hasn’t even changed yet.” And with that, Hrid then leans down, his forehead gently resting against the Summoner's, waiting.

Waiting for the bong that would signal the turn of a new year.

It took only 5 seconds for Azura to finally hit the gong, but gods, did it felt like _forever_. Kiran directly meeting his eyes with an unflinching and curious gaze wasn't exactly helping Hrid's nerves settle down, either.

Still, despite all his butterflies, the ice prince manages to kiss Kiran right when the gong was being hit.

It was a chaste kiss, but one with interesting texture: the feeling of Kiran's warm mouth against Hrid's cold one was a sensation that made both parties giddy with pleasure. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the Nilf prince pulled away almost as quickly as he initiated the kiss, much to Kiran's disappointment.

“ _Now_ it’s truly a ‘new year,’” Hrid says in a deep voice, trying to act all suave but with that red face of his, Kiran wasn't buying it. He still thought it was a cute attempt, though.

And then Hrid wants to die. Because holy shit, he really just _kissed_ Kiran, and for the most _stupidest_ reason, too. Apparently, it wasn't a new year until you got kissed by somebody...Gods, he's an idiot...! Why did he believe Sharena! He doesn’t even know why he thought it would be cool thing to do in the first place…!

Someone just _please_ end him. _Put_ _me_ _out_ _my_ _misery_ , he pleads the gods, already pulling away and ready to go shrivel up from embarrassment in another corner of the room,

but then Kiran grabs his arm.

Hrid whips his head around. “Kir—Mmph?!” he begins before Kiran roughly mashes his lips against the prince’s again.

It’s a kiss far from being chaste this time, with Kiran even going as far as to boldly put his tongue in, not that Hrid really minded. The sensation of cold versus hot was addicting, and the addition of an unbearably warm tongue was bringing the ice prince closer and closer to his limit.

Noticing the weakness in Hrid's body and the small sounds escaping his lips, Kiran finally breaks off the kiss, leaving Hrid almost breathless with its lasting length and intensity,

he then calmly straightens the gasping prince’s kimono and softly whispers into his ear, “If you want to continue, come to my room” before walking off.

Hrid stands there, shocked, hands on his burning lips and face flushed.

But once the novelty of the kiss (with an experienced and wandering tongue, no less!) wears off and the reality of Kiran waiting for him to do more sinks in,

Hrid quickly runs after the Summoner.

He hears some whistling as he does so, but he couldn’t care less about the teasing.

All he could think about was Kiran.


End file.
